


Godzilla Vs. Ultraman Cosmos

by Psyga315



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Ultraman Series, ウルトラマンコスモス | Ultraman Cosmos
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle between the King of the Monsters and the Ultraman known for his pacifist nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godzilla Vs. Ultraman Cosmos

The citizens gazed in wonder as the giant of light rose up to confront the city’s latest attacker, Godzilla. Ultraman Cosmos struck a pose as Godzilla ran to swat him with his tail… only for Cosmos to sidestep out of the way and grab the tail. Cosmos pulled the tail towards him and grabbed the monster. With one arm raised in the air, Cosmos summoned up enough power to send sparkles of calmness into the monster.

Cosmos let go of Godzilla as the latter began to do something no one would suspect of him:

He cried, and then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be an easy fight to write up for IFD.


End file.
